Vivian
} Vivian } Biographical Information Birthdate 29th October, 45 B.C. Death 11th March, 69 B.C. Perpetual Age 24 Created By Nature Status Deceased Occupation Handmaiden Species Witch Gender Female Height 5'6" (119cm) Hair Color Black Eye Color Brown Skin Color Brown } Family Information Family Members Lorena (Aunt) † Victoria Bennett (Descendant) † Lauren Bennett (Descendant) † Marie Bennett (Descendant) † Ayana Bennett (Descendant) Jamia Bennett (Descendant) † Erin Bennett (Descendant) } Special Characteristics Abilities Eccentric Witch Abilities Special Abilities Channeling Conjuration Elemental Control Mind Control Mind Stunning Pain Infliction Precognition Spell Casting Telekinesis } Appearances First Seen Season 4 Last Seen Season 4 Played By Aaliyah Haughton "Due to her indestructive motives, she doesn't deserve a second chance." ~Vivian~ Vivian was a powerful witch, also the niece of Lorena. Unlike many witches, Vivian was indoctrinated with magnificent power that was instilled in her veins since birth. When she got to a particular age, she was disciplined to control her magical abilities, which was instructed by her aunt Lorena. When Vivian learned of Lorena's disturbing plot to annihilate The Old Ones, she began to go against her relative and disagreed with her beliefs about obtaining superior power beyond their reach. Engaging in a formidable war against Eric and his siblings, while inflicting pain among the six, Lorena mutilated their entire estate and relinquished their former companions. Obtaining knowledge of her destructive and current process, Vivian began to use her power to eradicate her aunt which resulted in her not possessing enough energy during the confrontation. Enraged about her betrayal, Lorena administered a neutralizing spell that immolated Vivian, which resulted in her death. Vivian is currently a spirit within the realm of peace and can be summoned by any instructed witch. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. Early History Vivian was born on October 19th, 45 B.C. She was a powerful witch, also the niece of the original witch, Lorena. Vivian was indoctrinated with magnificent power that was instilled in her veins since birth. When she got to a particular age, she was disciplined to control her magical abilities, which was instructed by her aunt Lorena. When Vivian learned of Lorena's disturbing plot to annihilate The Old Ones, she began to go against her relative and disagreed with her beliefs about obtaining superior power beyond their reach. Obtaining knowledge of her destructive and current process, Vivian began to use her power to eradicate her aunt which resulted in her not possessing enough energy during the confrontation. Enraged about her betrayal, Lorena administered a neutralizing spell that immolated Vivian, which resulted in her death. Season 4 During Season 4, Vivian's grimoire is currently in the possession of vampire and historian Grant, whom aids Eric and Kristina to discover what information is needed to end Lorena's conspiracy against all vampires. Onced the knowledge is obtained from Grant, Vivian is contacted by Ayana within the spirit realm to attain a way to obliberate her aunt, which Vivian acknowledges that only a hybrid can defeat Lorena, whom is immune to all supernatural weaknessess. Notified by Isabella on what their assigned task is, Ayana informs Jamia that they must contract in a seance to detect a deceased witch whom is positioned within the spirit realm. Jamia fears that with Ayana ascending into a the realm of souls and as she try to extend time, the enegy bounded from the spirit realm will begin to contract her energy which will make her weak under all circumstances, which Ayana replies that they're time is nothing but limited. As Ayana and Jamia begin to equate their efficiency and conjure the appropriate interval, Ayana is converted within the realm is begins to summon the arrival of Vivian, which she unexpectedly appears and declares to Ayana on why she has attained and what's her desired purpose. Ayana apprises Vivian about how Lorena has reverted into their system of things is desired to obliberate the existence of all vampires and werewolves. Vivian is disturbed based on the knowledge that she is obtaining and insists that Ayana has come to retrieve the answer she seeks to defeat her aunt. As Jamia is sorely being exerted from her energy due to Ayana's time period within the realm; Ayana acclaims and accepts the fact that she is their to abolish Lorena, Ayana implies to Vivian that she can't succeed on her productive task unless she is administered the justification, which Vivian implies that in order to obtain nuetral balance upon nature and the populations that is recognized, an unsubsidized species of both original divisions must act upon Lorena's exertion, which Vivian declares that only a hybrid can defeat Lorena, due to them being unstable theats towards nature which makes them automatically immune to Lorena's effectiveness. Advising Ayana that it's time for her to depart into her dominion, Vivian also apprises the fact that she it's monumental to witness another witch trying to endeavor the task the was once her own but considered a failure. Acknowledging Vivian for her help, Ayana is commenced from the spirit realm as she comes to Jamia's aid who is recovering from the energy exerted from her. Jamia questions Ayana whether she retrieved the elucidation of ending the reign of Lorena, which Ayana informs Jamia that only André and Gordon can defeat Lorena, due to them both being unclassified threats (hybrids) towards the balance of nature. Astounded at the given information, Jamia informs Ayana that they must attend homecoming to administer the information to Eric so he'll be aware of what must occur and how their dilemma can be resolved. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. This ability is similar to the vampiric ability of mind compulsion; however, the witch variant does not require eye-contact and can be achieved through touch. *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. H1.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Covens Category:Supernatural